Victorious The Awakening
by TheGreatRoseIshvar
Summary: This is about the crew, Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and a new fictional character, Samantha Cole a.k.a Sammy. About Sammy in first chapter..The crew is called to the Black Box Theatre by Sikowitz.. Or is it? Who else is there with them? anything out of the ordinary? well you have to find out yourself. Rated T because of mild use of bad language and horror
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Hey! Rose shipper here a.k.a Ishvar This is my first fan fiction ever.. Please do enjoy and do review and keep an open mind... Hints of Bori later...For now it is Cabbie, Tandre, and Bade... Sammy is the new girl...The lone wolf..For now * feeling cheeky *... Enjoy and Love yah 3..**_

 _ **Review if yu want the next chapter faster... !  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Samantha, the new girl, is Cat's cousin. Cat is thrilled that her cousin from Wisconsin is coming to join Hollywood Arts.

 **Asphalt Café, Monday morning.**

Samantha and Cat were at the usual table and were talking about the school. Cat was telling Samantha about all her friends and how Jade hates being hugged and is protective of her boyfriend, Beck. And that Tori is a great friend and so is Andre. Cat told Samantha to never play pirates with Robbie and that they all have drama classes together. And she even told her about how Sinjin is, pre-chewing food and spitting it out to stick it onto his locker.

After about 5 minutes of explanation from Cat, Tori and Andre came and sat down and introduced themselves to Samantha and she did the same. While Andre and Samantha were talking, Beck, Jade and Robbie arrived. Once everyone sat down, Samantha introduced herself again.

Samantha: "Hey! My name is Samantha and I'm Cat's cousin from Wisconsin.. I'm here after begging and finally getting in. I'm the girl that sang 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift at the showcase."

Andre: "Yeah.. I remember playing guitar for you."

Samantha: "Yeah.. I remember."

Beck: "You were amazing.. Really"

Jade: "Dude….."*glares at Beck*

Samantha: "Thank you. That means a lot to me." *blushes while looking down*

Jade:" Wipe that smile of your face..Uummm.. What's your last name?"

Samantha: "Cole.. Samantha Cole.. People call me Sammy"

* Jade rolls her eyes as she thinks that Samantha's last name is pretty cool*

Beck smiles at Jade and whispers in her ear " I know you think her name is cool. Am I right?"

Jade smacked Beck's chest and snuggled into him which earned an " Aaawww" from Sammy.

The crew spoke to Sammy like they knew her for so long. After a few minutes the bell rang which marked the end of lunch and then they were headed to Siokowitz's classroom for drama class.

After waiting for about 30 minutes, someone wearing full black and a ski mask came in and put down 7 envelopes on the stage and ran out of the class through the window. Tori was the first one to get up and run to go see the envelopes. They were blood red envelopes and had names on them.

Tori read out the names while passing the envelopes to them. The names were Becket, Caterina, Robert, Jade, Andre, Samantha and Tori. After exchanging glances with each other, their plan to open the envelope was put to hold as a teacher came in saying class was canceled as Sikowitz was not found in school compound. So the students left the class and wandered the halls waiting for their next class which was study hall in the library where the student could do homework or read books or finish any assignments.

Instead of going to the library, the crew met at Tori's locker with tons of questions in their mind that no one knew the answers to such as where is Sikowitz? And who was that that came in class and left these envelopes? Was that Sikowitz?

They all decided that there was one way to find out.. And that was reading whatever was in the envelope.


	2. Chapter 2 the letter

Chapter 2

The envelope contained a black paper that said:

Meet in Black Box Theatre and bring notebook and pen each

3:00p.m. DON'T BE LATE!

E.S.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black Box Theatre, Monday,2:50p.m.

Everyone gathered and sat on the chairs.. Nothing looked weird yet everyone had an uneasy look on their face.

Beck: Who is E.S. ? And what does he or she want from us?

Tori: I think I know who E.S. is. *keeps grinning widely*

Jade: WELL,TELL US!

Tori: Now, now Jade. Have patience, or I wont tell *singsongs*

Jade *lurches forward towards Tori and pushes her onto the floor*

Andre and Beck help both girls up and try to pry Tori from Jade's grip.

Beck grabs Jade by the waist and pulls her while Tori grabs Andre's hands as he pulls her away.

Jade holds onto Tori's legs so she is now of the floor

Cat is snuggled into the crook of Robbie's neck and Robbie is soothing her while rubbing her back.

Samantha reaches for the horn that is on the props table behind the curtains and blows as hard as she can. This makes Jade let go of Tori and cover her ears. Tori runs behind Andre and says " I'm sorry. I was just adding suspense"

Jade cools down and everyone sits in a circle in the middle of the theatre. Samantha keeps the horn with her just incase Jade wants to attack anyone else.

Robbie: Now can you tell us who is E.S.?

A Yeah, Come one, Vega!, and a please was passed around. And Tori finally told everyone.

Tori: I think it is Sikowitz.

Andre: Yeah. Erwin Sikowitz. E.S.

Sikowitz comes in from the door behind the curtain

Sikowitz: You finally figured it out! Good for you all!

Cat: Hurray! *Jade stares at her*

Cat: What-y

Beck: How long have you been hiding there?

Sikowitz: Not hiding my Becky. But waiting for the right moment.

Beck: Did he just call me... ? *Jade nods*

Samantha: So.. Why are we here?

Sikowitz: How do I know? I was called here too.

* He gives Samantha a black paper and she slowly unfolds it and reads to everyone*

 _If you want to stay alive, bring 7 students with you from one of your classes_

 _T,C,J,M,R,B,A. are the names.._

 _Lucifer_

Cat: Isn't Lucifer scary to be someone's name

Jade: I like it *while shrugging*

Tori: Of course you do

Beck: So you mean to say that you have actually brought us here to meet with someone you don't know and don't what he is capable of!

Sikowitz: When you put it that way, yeah pretty much.

* Tori holds Andre's hand and Andre looks at Tori with love and worry in his eyes*

Cat screams and hides her face in Robbie's chest.

Robbie: What happened?

Cat says something but it comes out muffled because she was still deep in Robbie's chest

Sammy: Catty? What happened? Cat tell us.. we all are her to protect you.. its alright..

Cat turns around and says: There is someone behind Sikowitz.

Andre turns around but sees no one." Where Cat? No one is there anymore.. And who did you see?

Cat turns to look and screams agein hugging Robbie tightly and saying" He's right there.. Wearing a black cloke… He's staring right at you Sikowitz…"

Everyone turns around but sees nothing or do they?

Sammy and Jade both scream and slide further away from It. Tori faints and Cat starts to cry.

Beck and Andre pull Tori towards Jade and Sam and Robbie carries Cat to the wall where they all huddled up. The girls in the middle and the boys outside holding them close. Andre is holding Tori and holding Sammy's hand while Beck is holding Jade and Sammy. Robbie is hugging Cat and Cat is holding Tori's hand. Jade is hugging Sammy tightly and Sammy is clutching onto Andre's hand and Jade's shoulder. Sikowitz couldn't move as his feet felt like stone and he stood rooted there seeing his students in misery and panic. This was the first time he had seen Jade cry as she always is tough and she doesn't allow anyone except Beck hug her. And now she was hugging Sammy?!

This was making his students change and maybe even for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sammy is Sam ( New Name ^.^)**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Black Box Theatre._

 _Jade never cried since she was the strong one and she never let anyone other than Beck hug her. And now she was hugging Sam?!_

 _This was making his students change and maybe even for the worst._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sikowitz just stood there looking at his adored student in complete and utter panic and misery. Sikowitz could feel someone breathing down his neck. The hair on his neck was standing on end and his body felt like it was made of goose bumps. Sikowitz didn't have the courage to look back. He just looked at his students not being able to move an inch as he felt like there was an invisible force holding his legs in place.

Robbie, being a Jew, was praying and all the other were holding hands and praying with him. Sikowitz could hear an amen after a while and with each amen he felt the breath on his neck and the weight on his legs gradually decrease and soon Sikowitz found his voice back and told the students to continue praying but what his voice said surprised even Sikowitz himself. It was his voice just not his words.

" Stop praying! It is hurting me a lot! SSTTOOPP!"

The student stopped praying out loud but Robbie gave all of them a nod as in "keep praying in your heart". And everyone nodded in response and kept praying. Tori was gaining consciousness and Andre whispered to Tori to stay calm and pray in her heart and Tori gave him a nod and closed her eyes. Jade realized that Tori was fine and thanked God that Tori was OK. Jade might make it seem that she doesn't like Tori but she really cares for her.

Jade's thoughts were cut short when Sikowitz said again " Stop praying! It's hurting me! SSTTOOPP! " Sikowitz wailed. Robbie gathered his courage to ask Sikowitz "How do you know we are still praying? How can you listen to our thoughts?"

And Sikowitz fell on the floor and that's when everyone could see It behind Sikowitz. It stood behind Sikowitz and started to walk toward the gang. It stepped on Sikowitz and he moaned in pain as Its foot dug into Sikowitz's back. The boys clung onto the girls trying to protect them and Sam turned herself to shield Jade. Sikowitz could only watch in horror as the cloaked figure walked towards his students and spoke in a deep voice that sounded like two people were speaking at the same time. It said " If you want to see your precious teacher alive stop praying!" and the gang stared in horror and nodded their heads much to Sikowitz's disgust.

Tori POV

I just gained consciousness. And what do I wake up to? Cat holding onto my hand while Robbie is hugging her, Sam was being hugged by Jade and held on to Cat's and Beck's hand. Beck hugging Sam and Jade and a pair of strong hands hugging me around my shoulders and when I glanced up to see who that was, I heard Andre tell me to act unconscious and pray to God that we will be ok in my heart. My only reaction was to keep my eyes closed and pray that for the love of God we all get out of here. That's when Sikowitz said " Stop praying! It's hurting me! SSTTOOPP! " Sikowitz wailed. Robbie gathered his courage to ask Sikowitz "How do you know we are still praying? How can you listen to our thoughts?"

With that Sikowitz fell on the floor and I saw It. It was right behind Sikowitz and It stepped on his back which made Sikowitz groan in pain. What was it going to do now?


	4. HUGE AUTHORS NOTE!

HUGE AUTHORS NOTE!

 **I AM SOO SUPER SORRY!** I am having my examinations on the 14th this month... and i really am flooded in school work..

I shall try to post during the March holidays in Malaysia... (not sure when are the dates)

Please do be patient... please dont loose interest.. and please give me a few ideas... either in review or PM

I shall give you credit in the top _**A/N**_ and the bottom _**A/N**_...

Thank you.. and again, sorry!

Rose shipper out! PEACE! ; )


End file.
